1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modification for a round-corner container with a reclosable hinger-lid. Such structures of this type, generally, relocated the inner frame in order to improve reclosability.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, round-corner flip top boxes 2 that are currently in the market will pop open slightly after their initial opening thus creating a "smiley face" 4 appearance on the front of the package. There have been many attempts to resolve this problem. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,384 ('384) to H. Focke et al., entitled "Hinge-Lid Pack for Cigarettes or The Like," U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,984 ('984) to H. Focke et al., entitled "Hinge-Lid Packet for Cigarettes," and European Patent Application 0 894 737 A1 to H. Tambo et al., entitled "Hinged-Lid Pack." While these references employ small catch flaps on the inner frame that engage the lid to hold it shut, they are not aesthetically appealing because the tabs pop out, thereby disrupting the visual flow of the package.
It is also known to employ an inner frame that is tapered, in that it grows larger as you move toward the top of the pack. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,905 ('905) to H. Focke et al., entitled "Hinge-Lid Pack, Especially for Cigarettes." Again, as with the other references, its ever widening shoulder does not work because it is not aesthetically appealing.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a round-corner, flip-top pack which is light weight through simplicity of parts and uniqueness of structure, and which eliminates the "smiley face" appearance, but which at the same time is aesthetically appealing. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.